


Day 3: Underneath The Mistletoe

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 days of voltron trash, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), coran has a nice ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: Coran and Shiro end up underneath a mistletoe together...





	Day 3: Underneath The Mistletoe

The entire castle was flooded with decorations. Not that Shiro particularly minded Christmas decorations, but the amount Lance, Hunk and Pidge managed to put up was frankly ridiculous. And he wasn’t the only one who thought so. Keith refused to even come out of his room.   
There were plastic stars everywhere, fake snow scattered on the ground and most surfaces, Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling and at least SIXTEEN Christmas trees. Shiro understood that the castle was huge, but this was straight up absurd. Worst of all, there was the mistletoe. In normal families, there would be one place, maximum two, where a mistletoe would hang as a joke. Yet somehow, his children, cause that’s what they were, brats, managed to find enough mistletoe to hang under every single doorway of the castle.  
Every single doorway.   
Not for the first or last time, Shiro wished he could retire. Not only did he have to put up with a preposterous amount of decorations, but he also had to avoid walking though any doorways without triple checking if the way was safe.  
One evening, after a late training session, Shiro casually strolled through the castle by himself. He thought everyone else had gone to bed already and was surprised to find Coran standing in the doorway to the living room. This door too had a mistletoe hanging under it, and Coran was suspiciously eyeing it and repeatedly poked it as if to check whether it was alive.  
"Umm, Coran? What are you doing?", Shiro asked, scratching the back of his head.  
"Ah, Shiro!" Coran seemed glad to see him. "Well, you see, strange things have appeared all over the castle and I am simply trying to understand the purpose of these weird human traditions. So far I have been unsuccessful. They all seem to be perfectly useless." He continued examining the mistletoe.  
Shiro shrugged. "They're mostly just to look festive and make people happy."  
"Like I said, perfectly useless!"  
Shiro rolled his eyes. "Just let the kids have their fun. And... I mean, the mistletoe does kind of have a purpose." Shiro immediately regretted saying that and awkwardly tucked at his beloved hair floof.  
"Do explain!", said Coran, pulling Shiro by his arm so he stood under the doorway next to him. He pointed up to the mistletoe. "What does it do?"  
"Umm, well...", Shiro started, feeling even more awkward now. "So basically it's this thing... when two people happen to stand under a mistletoe together, they're meant to... kiss."  
"Aha!", Coran exclaimed. "So it is part of a mating ritual?"  
"I mean, I guess you could put it that way..."  
"So if two people, like you and me right now, are standing under one of these things, like you and me are right now, they're meant to kiss?"  
"Yeah-" He was cut off when Coran's mouth was suddenly on his.  
Shiro was shocked for a second. Then for another when he realized how good of a kisser Coran was. Coran must have felt the same way as he deepened the kiss. Shiro closed his eyes and pulled Coran closer. He felt two arms hugging him tighter. One arm slid to his shoulder, the other to his ass. Shiro blushed. He responded with a similar touch, finding Coran's ass to be muscular yet squishy. They remained like this for a long moment, kissing and fondling each other, until Shiro suddenly gagged and pulled away.   
"Sorry. Got some moustache in my mouth."  
Coran laughed. "Happens to me all the time."   
They looked at each other with awkward grins on their faces, neither of them having expected this to happen.  
"Well", said Coran, "Are there any other Earth traditions worth exploring?"  
"Well", replied Shiro, snaking an arm around Coran and leading him in the direction of his bedroom, "Ever heard of BDSM?"


End file.
